1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-20774 discloses a connector has a housing including a terminal accommodating portion with cavities into which terminal fittings are to be inserted and a tubular accommodating recess projecting back from the terminal accommodating portion. A one-piece rubber plug is fit into the tube in a liquid-tight manner and has seal holes into which wires connected to the terminal fittings are insertable in a liquid-tight manner. A holder is mounted on the housing to hold the rubber plug and is formed with through holes into which the wires are loosely insertable. A wire cover is mounted on the housing to cover the wires pulled out from the through holes. The wire cover is slid to be mounted on the housing after the rubber plug and the holder are assembled with the housing and the terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities.
The properly mounted holder prevents the rubber plug from coming out from the housing and ensures sealing by the rubber plug. However, the holder may be disposed in an improper inclined posture with respect to the housing and, the wire cover may be mounted on the housing with the holder misaligned. Thus, the improper posture of the holder may not be noticed since the holder is hidden behind the wire cover.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of avoiding a situation where a holder is left in an improper posture.